


I'm here too

by PorLasNubes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Girl Power, Pining, Relationship Advice, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorLasNubes/pseuds/PorLasNubes
Summary: Sometimes a little spark is all that it takes for new feelings to bloom even in the most unsuspecting hearts. [Zutara] [Oneshot]
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	I'm here too

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place at season 3 in Ember island

_ I'm here too _

The last ray of sunlight had already hidden behind the sea, when dinner was over the group dispersed until only Suki and Katara remained in front of the fire. Occasions like these were treasured by both young women, since the opportunities to talk about their feminine concerns with tranquility were rare.

\- "So ... did you ask her about your future husband?" Asked Suki in a whisper.

\- "Yes ... I know I should have asked about something more important, about the war, about how all of this will end, but ... I couldn't help it" - Admitted the waterbender ashamed.

\- "Katara, it's fine- Assured the warrior with a kind smile- ¡Don't feel guilty! Now tell me, what did Aunt Wu tell you ?!" - Asked as she got closer to her friend eager to know the revelation.

\- "Well, she said that I would marry a powerful bender" - She admitted blushing.

\- "Oh ... That means ..." -The sentence was unfinished, silence granting the necessary meaning.

-Yeah… - answered Katara looking down at the floor

\- "Well…that's good, right? Is it what you expected? ”- It was inevitable to ask, after noticing the conflict on Katara's face.

\- "I ... I think so ..." -Her statement was overshadowed by doubt- "Aang is very important and dear to me..." - With a sigh her head fall between her shoulders "But it's complicated ... I know he feels great affection towards me, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if this love I feel is just friendship... And with everything we are going through right now, this war, it's getting hard to think clearly... but I don't want to hurt him. What if I don't feel the same as him? How do I know that I feel the same way? "

Suki began tracing gentle circles on her friend's back giving her the support she knew Katara needed.

\- “Katara, it's okay. I know you care a lot about Aang, and I know this is going to sound strange but sometimes you act as if you were his mother, you are still very young, you shouldn't allow anybody, nobody, pressure you to feel a certain way , and more importantly "- Suki grabbed Katara by the shoulders and fixed her gaze on Katara's saying emphatically-" **You don't owe anything to anyone, okay?** I have seen too many women tie themselves to a life of unhappiness because they feel that they owe something to a man, to her family... but no. Nobody can take over your life, no matter how awesome they are with you, how much they love you or even if it is the Avatar himself, you are the owner of your own life, never forget that”

With effort Katara swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, the words of the young warrior who this last few weeks had become her friend and confidant, lifted weight she didn't know she was carrying off her shoulders. Being maternal and worrying about others was something that came naturally to her, however, she had never thought about the burden that could come with that, and how easy was for her to put aside her own wishes to make people that she loved happy.

\- "Thank you Suki" -A small tear quickly fell down her cheek.

Suki hugged her friend and lightly added- “Besides, who knows? There are many powerful benders in this world. "

While both girls were hugging, they were unaware of the figure that was slowly rising behind the nearby bushes retreating carefully.

A blazing sun welcomed the new day, but that was not the reason that woke Katara. Repetitive sounds of something that could only be described as explosive energy brought everybody out of their sleep.

Katara walked out of her room and found a disheveled Sokka in the hallway running frenetically to the sound source clearly worried that they were under attack. When she reached the door Katara took a few seconds to adjust her eyes to the new brightness, and when she did, a blush began to rise up her cheeks.

Outside the summerhouse, Zuko was only in his training pants performing formidable jumps, kicks and cartwheels in the air as he sent controlled waves of fire out from his limbs dancing around him obediently. With his gaze filled with concentration, he attacked an invisible enemy with tenacity and passion.

\- "Wow Zuko that was great!" - Exclaimed impressed the young Avatar who was already outside observing the practice- "You have become a very powerful bender! - He completed with admiration.

Eyes wide open, Katara observed how for a few seconds Zuko's gaze sought hers, to kidnap her with a message that did not require articulating words _"Aang is not the only one with great power here"_

Honestly, he was not yet able to fully understand what was he doing, what had possessed him to get up with the first glimpse of dawn and stand under the rays of sun absorbing its energy, breathing slowly, concentrating, to finally start displaying all of his power under a level of control that can only be achieved by constant training. Once his display began, he couldn't stop himself. An overwhelming need had installed itself in his chest and filled his thoughts commanding every part of his body, leaving no room for hesitation.

The night before, he hadn't planned for that to happen. He was simply retreating to his room after some meditation in front of the sea, but before he could reach the campfire he heard female voices.

\- "So ... did you ask her about your future husband?" – Asked Suki in a whisper.

His attention was quickly caught by those words, this conversation was clearly private, it took him a few seconds to decide whether to interrupt the conversation and go to his room anyways or to go back to the beach, he was finally about to turn around to give both women some privacy when the voice of his new ally… no, his new friend from the water tribe caught his attention.

\- "I ... I think so- It was impossible to ignore the uncertainty in her voice- "Aang is very important and dear to me..."

Zuko found strange the way doubt and fear filled the voice of the young waterbender, who was always cheerful and confident, even more strange was the sight of her slumped shoulders and bowed head in a defeated expression, real concern settled in his chest. They had been through so much and she had finally forgiven him, which gave him greater peace of mind than he would like to admit, a huge weight had been lifted from his soul that day.

He always thought that the affection the young Avatar expressed in an obvious, almost childlike way, to his teacher was reciprocated by her, after all they had experienced together it has never crossed his mind that she did not feel the same way. And it was at that moment that he felt a small spark flare up in his chest, at first it was tiny and innocent but as the seconds passed it began to grow until it ended up consuming every corner of his body. By the time Suki finished the conversation, his whole mind was affirming _"I'm here too"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing in english so please feel free to point any mistakes, take care!  
> PorLasNubes


End file.
